cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights
@JEDI8187: Oh? Opps. I didn't get that news. Sorry :P. Thanks for the news. But if its for a while, it might be out at the end of season 3 or the beginning of next season (if any). I thought of some random units, if Void did give birth to clan of its kin. I find some of them very iritating when I let my imagination run wild: Grade 0 Attack: 5000 Shield: 10000 (Guard Circle) When your opponent rearguard attacks your Vanguard, and this unit is placed in guard zone and successfully block the attack, soulcharge this unit together with that attacking rearguard into your Vanguard. This effect is nulled if your Vanguard Clan is not (Void) . Grade 2 Attack: 8000 Shield: 5000 (Rear Guard) When this unit is placed in guard zone, shield +5000. When done this way, soulcharge this unit. This effect is nulled if your Vanguard Clan is not (Void). Grade 2 Attack: 9000 Shield: 5000 (Rear Guard) When this unit is placed in drop zone after battle, put it in soul instead. (In Soul) (Discard a (Void) Clan card from hand and soulblast a (Void) Clan Card) If your Vanguard Clan is (Void), and this card in soul, you may pay the cost. If you do, superior call this card to an empty rear guard circle. Grade 2 Attack: 10000 Shield: 5000 (Rear Guard) (Place this card into soul) When this card’s attack successfully hit your opponent Rearguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, that opponent rearguard unit is soulcharge into your vanguard instead of dropping into drop zone. This effect is nulled if your Vanguard Clan is not (Void). (In Soul) (Discard a (Void) Clan card from hand and soulblast a (Void) Clan Card) If your Vanguard Clan is (Void), and this card in soul, you may pay the cost. If you do, superior call this card to an empty rear guard circle. Grade 2 Attack: 7000 Shield: 5000 (Rear Guard) (Counterblast 1) When this unit is called to rearguard circle, you may pay the cost. If you do, select a grade 2 or lower unit in your opponent soul and soulcharge into your Vanguard. This effect is nulled if your Vanguard Clan is not (Void). Grade 1 Attack: 7000 Shield: 5000 (Rear Guard) When this unit boosted a (Void) Clan Card and the boosted unit successfully hit, randomly select a card from your opponent hand and soulcharge into your Vanguard. This effect is nulled if your Vanguard is not (Void) Clan. Grade 1 Attack: 5000 Shield: 5000 (Rear Guard)(Counterblast 1) When this unit is called to rearguard circle, you may pay the cost. If you do, select a grade 1 or lower unit in your opponent soul and soulcharge into your Vanguard. This effect is nulled if your Vanguard Clan is not (Void). Grade 3 Attack: 9000 Shield: 0 (Vanguard) When this card attacks a Vanguard, attack +6000. (Vanguard) (Soul blast 2) When this card attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, randomly select a card from your opponent hand and soulcharge into your Vanguard. Grade 3 Attack: 10000 Shield: 0 (Vanguard) At the beginning of your main phase, soulcharge 1 card from deck, attack +2000. (Vanguard/Rear Guard) (Megablast; Soulblast 8, counterblast 5) When this card attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, take a total of 5 cards from either from your opponent hand or field and soulcharge into your Vanguard. This effect is nulled if your Vanguard is not (Void) Clan. What do you all think? It does follow closely to the theme of emptiness here. Sorry if you all find this too long. :X